Planned
Here is a good place to jot down notes of things you'd like to do or create in the future in Pantheons, both for potential collaborations and to prevent any unintentional toe-trodding. Aizea Aquilans These will be humanoid sentient eagles. I plan to take a small population of humans (once they have been created) and merge them with eagles to better represent Aizea's form. http://us-p.vclart.net/vcl/Artists/Kyoht/WereEagle.gif Suikeri These will be plants that generate small null-gravity fields by way of, well, you'll see. Aizea will need Tobock and Terrana's assistance, likely, as she will need a base plant to modify and special crystal formations. These plants and the crystal-structure associated with them will be a good base for future steam-punk levels of airship technology. Various Temple Structures Eventually Aizea would like to build a dwelling on Praxis, possibly multiple ones. She gravitates towards sites of extreme storm activity: equatorial coasts, open plains at mid-latitudes, and high mountain ranges. Aloysius Anaxamos Berber Bourden Birds Dungran Nuve Dungran will eventual create the various Nuve species that he was tinkering with in the Principality on the fake Praxis. This will happen after he fills the sea with life in the form of fish and he sees that the enemy is trying to invade his ocean. Obelisks Dungran will eventually create a series of obelisks throughout the ocean and in places where his influence is strong. These Obelisks will have power of the Law domain and be an excellent place to create new laws and debate them. These Obelisks will also act as deterrents for the enemy's agents as they will have the power to lash out and destroy any enemy agent. Due to the power of these Obelisks Dungran will either have to create a few at a time or seek the help of his fellows. Monsters The sea will be a place of fear and danger for the enemy as Dungran will eventually deposit sea monsters of large size and fearsome ferocity to further reduce any enemy activity in the oceans of Praxis. These sea monsters will take some effort and time on Dungrans part and will be on the back burner until time or circumstances necessitate it. Assassins Beings of fear the assassins will stalk across the planet searching for enemy agents who seek to cause death and destruction upon the land and sea. Will only come into Praxis when or if a subversive enemy presence has been found. Fish Filling the ocean with a variety of fish that had evolved on the fake Praxis. Note that these fish will be created from memory and through the proper means, no Principality cheats here. World Gate Im thinking about having Dungran building a world gate at the bottom of the ocean so he respond quickly to a threat on Praxis. There might be around 2 or 3 of them. Lilitu Dragon species. Terrana Tobock Vecher Pegasi! She's already created one made of "cloud" but she would like to create real ones. Cult of Chaos - sort of like the Illuminati, a secret sect of humans who try to influence the various leaderships/governments. Drinking goats blood, sex rituals, stuff like that. But not human sacrifice or any "evil" things (just chaotic things).